The Fire Inside
by cherrie-vanilla
Summary: Eva was never supposed to be dragged into the world of hunting, but fate had other plans, her sister was turned into a vampire, she hopped onto a plane to the USA and she ran into John Winchester. Now she can't possibly leave.
1. Why Did it Have to Be Vampires?

**In the quiet of the evening, **Evangeline sat back with her legs curled under her body and a pen shoved in her mouth. She looked down at her journal, quickly pulling the pen from her mouth and scrubbing out something she had written down. "What have you found?" John Winchester asked as he stepped through the doorway of the shabby motel room, Evangeline's eyes didn't lift off the paper.

"It seems there are a few signs before he shows up," Evangeline murmured as she looked down at her journal, her dark blue eyes flickering over to John. She had come to America ten months ago, she had bumped into John while they had been on the same hunt and he had taken the twenty two year old as incompetent and not a good enough hunter. She showed him and then she had a place within his hunting squad, and he had a fatherly duty towards her.

John thought of Evangelina as the daughter he never had, she was quiet and curious but knew how to hunt when it came down to it. She was from Australia; she had grown up in a rough suburb in a poor family. Her dad didn't exist, her brother had a drug overdose and died, her mother ended up ditching her and her sister ended up with a vampire. Evangeline was only sixteen and that was how she got into the hunting business.

Now she was helping John find the demon who had killed his wife and his son's girlfriend.

"Right," John's jaw was clenched as he looked down at his phone.

"What is it?" Evangeline asked as she stood up, "another problem with your boys?" The way Evangeline pictured them was young, in their early teens but she knew they were older than her.

"No, an old friend died." John's jaw ticked, Evangeline could see the anger in his eyes as he corrected himself, "was killed."

"What was he killed by?" Evangeline asked as she began to collect her belongings, staring straight at John.

"Vampires," Evangeline groaned at John's answer, she hated vampires but she would not kill them. Her sister was one out there somewhere, that might make her an incompetent vampire hunter but she could hunt anything else. "I know you down like this Eva, but you have to suck it up because we're going."

"John," Eva started to complain but sucked in a deep breath, "never mind, I'll pack." As Eva turned her back to John and grabbed her bag, she scowled as she looked down at her belongings. "Vampires, why did it have to be vampires?" She asked herself quietly as she shook her head in utter annoyance.

Eva hated the thought of killing a vampire, her sister's kin. It made her skin crawl, but John tried to make her understand that it wasn't her sister anymore, that her sister would kill her for her blood without questioning herself. Now that made Eva's skin crawl, her sister would never do such a thing, Genevieve was always so sweet to everyone, and being turned into something against your will could not change that.

Slipping into the passenger seat of John's large, Ute—he called it a truck—Eva pushed her back onto the seat behind her and sat up straight. Her blue eyes looked straight out the window beside her; she rested her elbow on the door as she put her chin in her hand as she stared out at the forest surrounding them and the scenery.

Eva found America weird; you could drive for a few hours and be in another state. Australia—especially where Eva grew up—was isolated. She grew up in a very isolated city, Perth, which was on the other side of a very large country. It took days by car and hours by plane to get there, it also took days to get to the nearby states. Eva had loved it though, it was always warm and the beaches were lovely.

Now as John gunned it down a highway, Eva sighed and snuggled herself deeper into her seat. "Are your sons there?" Eva asked curiously.

"Perhaps," John murmured, not giving anything away. Eva scoffed, she hated when he did that, could he not give a straight forward answer?

As they got closer to Manning, Colorado, Eva shifted in her seat. One day she was going to get out of this job, especially since she really had nothing left to do in this job. She also hated the cold; Eva was used to hot temperatures and warm winters with little rain, not snow and the hundreds of jumpers she had to put around her body unless she froze to death. Eva didn't like it she'd go home if she could.

Slipping out of the Ute, Eva glared at John, "why do we have to watch them? They're grown men," Eva hissed as she slipped her gun into her hands.

"So they don't get into any trouble," Eva snorted at John's words, and his sons' think he doesn't care.

"Huh," Eva murmured, "but they are both older than me, it seems you trust me more."

"You're not my child," John rebutted gruffly.

Ouch, Eva cringed at his words but she knew it was true. John wasn't her father, even if he looked out for her he wasn't a blood relative and they'd only known each other for eight months. But Eva had taken a liking to him, he was like that cool uncle who you followed around but he wanted nothing to do with you.

Her eyes watched the house as John's sons—Sam and Dean—looked through it, they soon left and Eva turned to John and he nodded. They were going to follow his sons; Eva would wonder why they wouldn't notice. John's car wasn't very discreet, it was a huge car and anybody could notice it. But it seemed to Eva that they seemed focused on this hunt. Eva liked that, but she would never admit it to anyone.

John parked behind their car—the Impala as John had corrected her once—Eva grunted, "Why do you worry about them? Isn't one of them twenty six and the other a year old than me?" Eva asked, "I'd think they'd be perfectly capable of doing things on their own, they are grown men."

"They need me," were John's only words as he slipped out of the Ute.

With a sigh, Eva followed.

John banged on the window of the car; Eva stood a far distance behind them as his sons turned to look. "Dad," she heard one of them say and John slipped into the back, motioning for Eva to do the same.

"Dad what are you doing here? Are you alright?" The one with longish brown hair asked, he then turned to Eva. "Who's this?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." John nodded as he looked at both his sons. "This is Eva, Eva this is Dean and Sam, we both read in the news about Daniel. We got here as fast as we could," Eva sat back as both men eyed her warily. "I-" Eva elbowed John and he glared at her, "we saw you two up at his place," One man's eyebrows rose.

"Why didn't you come in dad?" Eva looked at Sam, he reminded her of Chewbacca from Star Wars, he also seemed quite innocent, well to Eva anyway.

"You know why," John replied vaguely and Eva scowled, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone or anything."

"It sucked," Eva hissed at them, "I don't want to bloody waltz around in the cold following you around."

"Nice job covering your tracks by the way," John gave Eva a warning look that she ignored.

"Yeah well," Dean started to speak, "we learned from the best."

"So you came all the way out here for this Elkin's guy?" Sam asked with a frown, "and where is she from?" He pointed at Eva.

"Australia mate," Eva made her accent more pronounced as she glared at them both.

"Eva," John warned and she only huffed, crossing her arms and staring at her jean covered lap. "Yeah," John answered Sam, "he was, he was a good man taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You've never mentioned him to us," Sam stared at his father, "you've never even mentioned her."

Eva went to open her mouth but John silenced her with a look, "Daniel and I… we kind of had a falling out." John looked down at his lap, "I hadn't seen him in years," John explained. "Eva here has been here for ten months and with me for eight, I never mentioned her-"

Cutting off John, Eva leaned forward, "he didn't mention me because you boys have jealousy issues." Eva shrugged her shoulders, "if you were to know about me, I think you'd get pretty angry about the fact your dad isn't with you and he is with some girl from a whole other country who has nothing to do with any of you."

It was silent, the awkwardness settling in as John motioned towards the letter Dean and Sam had retrieved, "I should look at that." Dean handed over the letter; Eva sat back as she listened to John read the letter. "'If you're reading this I'm already dead', that son of a bitch!" John exclaimed quietly.

"What is it?" Dean and Eva asked at the same time, both sending glares at each other.

"He had it the whole time," John murmured as he read the letter.

"Dad," Sam began, "what?" Eva had to admit, she was a little curious as she leaned back against the door of the Impala.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun?" John asked frantically, "an antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"Uh," Dean turned slightly, "there was an old case, but it was empty."

"They have it," John hissed, Eva frowned, crossing her arms while she contemplated what the gun could mean.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked and Eva began to move out of the car, pushing the door open.

"We gotta pick up the trail," John told his sons and looked over at Eva, "start the truck," John ordered.

"Of course," Eva bowed, "anything else you'd like me to do oh wise one?" She asked sarcastically.

"Eva," John ordered, "I don't have time for your attitude!" John barked and Eva scowled, picking herself up and catching the keys John threw at her. She turned swiftly, "I don't know why I bothered to help that girl." She heard John whisper and Eva couldn't help but smirk, she offered her help and he accepted. She was the one who saved his ass and that was how they met, not the other way round.

Slipping into the front seat of the Ute, Eva pulled her dark hair back into a pony tail. Her dark blue eyes scanned John and his sons as she watched them speak. Eva didn't have anything against them but she had a feeling they wouldn't want her here, especially Dean. It was just a feeling, she would try to be nice to them but she didn't want them to think she is weak and incapable of being a hunter.

As John jumped into the car, he turned to face Eva who drove off. "Where are we staying?" She murmured in question.

"Follow Dean and Sam," John spoke gruffly and Eva sighed, she knew there was a lecture coming. "And don't give them or me attitude, we are in this together Eva, I don't want you to let your mouth run."

"Bugger off," Eva hissed but understood where he was coming from. She needed to get rid of her attitude and become the sweet girl who followed orders and didn't give attitude. Eva could do that.

Curled up on the small couch in the motel room, Eva flicked through her journal as John listened out for any recent killings. Vampires, Eva snorted as she thought about it, when she was younger vampires weren't that cool but they did scare her. Now they were real, as were most nightmares, Eva used to be scared of things like that but now she hunted them for a living.

John quickly stood up, Eva also stood up as John began to wake his sons. Eva slipped on her jacket, "I'll head out to the car!" She shouted as she walked out the door with another jacket over her shoulders and headed toward the Ute. She sneezed a little rubbing her nose and slipping into the passenger seat.

"Do you think it's my sister?" Eva asked John as they pulled up to the road where the police were all scanning for evidence.

"I doubt it," John's voice was gruff and honest, Eva breathed a sigh of relief. She slid out of the Ute, the door slammed behind her as she shoved her hands into her pockets. In this light she finally got a good look at John's sons. Sam was the tallest, dark hair and he looked like a puppy or Chewbacca from Star Wars. Eva didn't know which one to choose from. Sam was very attractive, but so was Dean. He had the dark blonde hair, cut short and he was also shorter than John and Sam. But he was still taller than Eva.

Eva headed towards Sam and Dean who were leaning against the Impala, "so where are you from again?" Dean asked as he leaned against the hood as Eva headed towards them.

"Karratha," Eva replied, "a town up the top of Australia, near the equator, incredibly hot and tropical." Eva replied, remembering the cyclones that came sometimes in the summers. She hated it, but her mum had raised them there and she only left for Perth when she was twenty before she left two months later to the USA.

"Huh," Dean kicked his shoes at the dirt, "so how did you end up here?"

Clicking her tongue, Eva's dark blue eyes connected with Dean's hazel ones. "My sister got herself turned into a vampire, I had no family left and I found out that things that go bump in the night are real. I bumped into your dad, saved his ass from getting hurt and we've teamed up ever since."

Dean raised his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe it, Eva didn't look like she should be involved in supernatural things. She looked like she should belong on a swimsuit magazine, as a model or something. She was average height, not too short and not too tall. Her hair hung in curls to the middle of her back and her eyes were a dark blue colour. Plus her olive skin made her look like she should spend all her time on a beach somewhere.

Sam also looked at Eva, she seemed to have attitude he guessed his dad had told her to knock it off. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because your dad wants me to," Eva raised one eyebrow with a shrug. "It isn't like I have anything better to do anyway," Eva rubbed her cheek and turned away from them, watching John as he began to jog over.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," Sam grunted and Eva turned to look at him. She wanted to say something but Dean interrupted her chances.

"It's already starting," Dean spoke and Eva frowned, what was starting?

"What's starting?" Sam asked his brother, it seemed like he and Eva had no clue what Dean was going on about.

Dean just ignored his brother, Eva walked over to them as Dean asked his father, "What d'you got?"

"It was them alright; it looks like they're heading west." John looked at Eva who grinned sheepishly at him, "we'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean tried to interrupt but was cut off.

"I just want to know we're going in the right direction," Sam turned to his brother.

"We are," John rebutted.

"How do you know?" Sam countered; Eva sighed as she put her head in her hands and headed toward the men.

"I found this," John pulled something out of his pocket and Eva took it from him, studying the tooth as Dean took the tooth from her.

"It's a vampire fang," Dean murmured as he stared at it.

"No shit Sherlock," Eva muttered sarcastically which earned her a glare from John and a nasty glare from Dean.

"No fangs, just teeth." John started to explain, "The second set descends when they attack. Anymore questions?" John turned to his youngest son, Sam didn't say anything. "Right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." John turned to Eva, "get the truck started."

"Why do you call it a truck?" She complained as she took the keys from him, "and I hate the way you guys drive, we different from you and I can understand it more." Eva shook her head with a frown, "you Americans have some weird habits honestly."

"If you don't like it go home," Dean went to argue.

"I would if I had a home!" Eva barked back with a glare.

"Hey!" John shouted gaining both of their attention, "Eva get in the truck, Dean don't provoke her and Eva calm down with the attitude." Eva scowled at John, "I am serious Eva! I have had enough of your attitude, we don't need this attitude while we are working this case, and we need to find the gun so please Eva."

"Fine," Eva clicked her tongue as she headed toward the large car, she slipped into the passenger seat, taking a deep breath as she glanced over at Dean and Sam. Dean was going to drive her crazy, she could see it now, Sam would be nice to her but she doubted he would if she kept her attitude up. They would all get fed up with it; she knew it and she needed them because otherwise she had no one else. Eva sucked in a deep breath; she needed to suck it up.

Eva frowned as she overheard John saying something about the car Dean and Sam were driving, she squirmed in her seat as she threw the keys at John and he settled in the front seat. They were quiet as he drove off, his sons following them both as Eva rubbed the skin under her eyes. She wanted to apologise, sucking up the wounded pride she would get for apologising, Eva turned to John.

"Look," she began to say as she linked her fingers together and looked over at John, "I am sorry about being so hard to get along with." Eva sighed, "I will try not to give so much attitude, but thanks for putting up with me John."

"I haven't been around a woman or a girl for that matter in a long time, I get when you have mood swings." John spoke awkwardly, "but try to put those mood swings into the things we hunt okay?"

"Okay," Eva agreed with a stiff nod.

The sky grew darker and Eva blinked, she was tired and wanted to sleep since the boys slept in the motel room and she didn't. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head as John hit the break and she jerked forward. "What the hell was that?" Eva cried as she noticed the car in front of them, how had Dean and Sam gotten in front of them?

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." John looked over at Eva as he pushed his door open, "stay here, this is between me and my sons." Eva nodded obediently; she wouldn't get in the middle of family issues unless it got too much.

"Stop it both of you!" She heard Dean's voice and Eva cringed, she could hear them arguing and see Sam and John pushing at each other. She slid out of the side of the car, she walked towards Dean and she kind of felt sorry for him. It sucked being in the middle while your parent and sibling fought, or any family members fought each other. Eva could relate she just had to stop it.

"You're just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam roared in John's face and Dean started to get in the middle, pulling them apart.

"Stop it, stop it stop it!" Dean shouted as he tore them apart. "That's enough, please you two." Both men just turned away from them and headed toward their cars.

"Eva!" John barked and she sighed, she looked up at Dean with an awkward smile.

"Duty calls," she nodded at him before heading toward the car.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE, I am not sure how many people read these author's notes at the bottom but you might want to read this. I know this follows much of the storyline from Dead Man's Blood and it is pretty much copyright but I will be doing this for the next part of Dead Man's Blood, for Salvation, Devil's Trap, In My Time of Dying and Everybody Loves A Clown. So those will follow the storyline and I will add Eva in.**

**I hope you guys liked her, I hope I incorporated her well within the series, I am really nervous about this because I am not sure I could do anyone justice. We know Dean likes to hit on any pretty girl and I haven't made him hit on Eva because he would hold a grudge against her, she's been helping John for eight months while he and Sam have been looking for him. I think Dean would honestly hate that.**

**Anyway tell me what you think; please give me positive criticism because it would mean a lot. I am not sure if many people like OC stories but I hope some of you follow along with this. So thank you and please continue reading!**


	2. Vampires Effing Suck

**Eva leaned back into her seat;** she rubbed her hands on her jeans and looked out the mirror on her side of the car. The Impala was driving behind them; thankfully Sam was yet to do anything crazy like before. Eva didn't want to be involved in their family drama, but if she had to stop it by hitting them or something than she would. The hunting business did not stop; fighting had no place when your life was in constant danger.

The sun shone as Eva yawned, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night since the car seat was uncomfortable and she had to keep a look out. Slipping out of her seat, she shoved her hands into her jacket's pockets and looked around. She stared in the mirror; she looked like crap, bags under her eyes and her hair going everywhere. But she wasn't attending a beauty contest, so who cared?

She leaned next to Dean behind a tree, Sam was on the other side and they watched as a car pulled up. The vampire got out of the car and another walked out of a barn, "far out." She murmured under her breath, the sun really didn't affect them. All her childhood trauma from being scared of the dark because vampires would eat her had been destroyed; vampires could attack at any time, day or night.

"Son of a bitch," Dean started to speak, "so they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"Yep," Eva murmured as she shot Dean a wry grin, he only looked at her.

"Direct sunlight only hurts like a nasty sunburn," John started to explain, "the only way to kill 'em is by beheading." Eva shivered, that was creepy. "And yeah, they sleep during the day doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"Vampires effing suck," Eva muttered and they all nodded in agreement.

"So I guess walking right in isn't our best option," Dean offered and Eva couldn't help but look up at John for his answer.

"Actually," John spoke and Eva's eyes widened, "that's the plan." He stood up and Eva scrambled up after him, she pushed her hair out of her face as she rushed after him.

"You're crazy John," Eva pointed toward the barn, "there is no telling how many are in there plus, they might kill us all!"

"Well get over your no killing vampires rule Eva," John offered no sympathy as he spoke to her, she scoffed before turning away from him and leaning against the car. John opened his weapon case and Eva noticed the boys had a crap one compared to John; did he leave everything crappy to his sons? Eva shook her head, she didn't have a machete unfortunately, she had never thought of getting one because she liked to stay far away, not in close range with whatever she was killing.

"Dad got an extra machete if you need one," Dean held out a machete and John, ever the show off pulled out a large one.

"I think I'm okay thanks," John ran his fingers across his machete. "Give it to Eva though, she doesn't have one."

Eva murmured a thanks as Dean handed it to her without looking at her, "wow." Dean looked at his father's machete; he went to say something but looked away. Then he looked down at Eva who was running her finger tips over the flat side of the machete. "You do know how to use it, right?" Dean asked her, he was only concerned because she was a girl.

"Of course," Eva murmured as she looked up at him, their eyes connected and an understanding crossed between them. "I'm a grown woman Dean; I don't need you to baby me." She gave him a small smile, biting her bottom lip as she leaned against the Impala.

"How old are you anyway?" Dean asked curiously, that's when he really looked at her. If he wasn't concentrated on the job and they were at a bar, he would have hit on her. She was hot in his eyes and probably to most male's eyes. But she also seemed to have an attitude, a feminist thing where she could do everything herself and would rather point her middle finger at the whole male population because one guy screwed her over.

"Just turned twenty two a month or so ago," Eva informed him with a small smiled. "So I'm legal drinking age everywhere in the world now, back in Australia we have our legal age at eighteen. It was weird coming here and suddenly I needed to prove I was old enough to drink." Eva snorted, "So weird." Dean liked listening to her talk, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"So," they heard John speak and Eva turned to see John leaning over his weapon case. "You boys and girl," he added for Eva's snarky benefit. "Really want to know about this Colt?" He asked.

"Of course," Eva spoke nonchalantly but inside her head she was jumping up and down, excited for the information. She was ready to soak up whatever information John gave her so she could write it down in her journal later. She thanked God every day for giving her such a good memory, otherwise she'd probably forget what she had to do half the time.

"Yes sir," Sam stopped what he was doing to look over at his dad.

"It's just a story, a legend really." John began, "well I thought it was, never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Elmore. They say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun, he made it for a hunter." Eva was rapt for attention at the story, "a man like us but only one horse back. The story goes he made thirteen bullets, this hunter he used the fun a half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. I don't know how Daniel got his hands on it. They say, they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like Supernatural anything?" Dean asked. Eva noticed Sam was looking pretty shocked, she was pretty shocked but she would never touch it. The Winchesters needed the gun more than she did, she didn't have anything she really wanted to kill that she couldn't kill.

"Like the demon," Sam murmured and Eva cringed, of course they'd find the demon to kill him.

"Yeah the demon," John agreed before pausing. "Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it."

Pulling her hair back, Eva grabbed tightly to the machete as Dean climbed through a window. Sam had climbed in before them, Dean turned around to pull Eva through and she gripped his shoulders before pulling herself forward. Sam turned around and frowned as he noticed his brother pulling Eva through, both he and Eva turned to shut the wooden shutters.

It was quiet, very quiet. But Eva suspected that because the vampires were sleeping, she knew if she made one sound they'd know they were here. She didn't want to make any noise; it would be scary if she suddenly got them killed because she made too much noise. Eva didn't want to live through that embarrassment; she would suck it up and keep herself quiet.

She jumped down from some hay barrels, noticing the sleeping vampires. She grimaced. Around them she felt like a walking buffet, they crept slowly and silently. Eva was sandwiched in between Dean and Sam, Dean behind her and Sam in front. She looked around, ducking down and turned as she heard bottles moving. Dean had bumped into one of the hammocks, she cringed.

Noticing Sam duck down next to a girl tied to a pole, Eva quietly followed. "Dean," she whispered from beside Sam. He turned to look at her and she motioned him over, she felt sorry for the girl. But she had a feeling this was how her sister was before she turned. It had Eva thinking, did her sister turn because she chose to or because she had no other option?

Dean walked over and crouched beside Eva; he took in the girl and looked down at Eva who was biting her lip. She grabbed out her machete, she wanted to cut the girl free but she knew she should wait. She heard banging and Dean shot up, "there's more." Eva went to move but Dean pushed her down, "stay with Sam." She glared at his back before turning to Sam.

Sam was hurrying to untie the woman, Eva bent down beside him to help, she heard a noise and both she and Sam turned to look at Dean. She bit her lip, turning around and worked quicker with the ropes. She didn't want the vampires to eat this woman, or change her, she wanted this woman to get out alive and live a normal life.

Some of the vampires started to move and make noises, Eva frowned before helping Sam. "Hey," Sam whispered and Eva looked up at the girl, "hey, hey shh we're here to help you."

"No!" She screeched and Eva gasped, she stumbled back with Sam as she stared. The woman continued to screech as Eva looked around at all the vampires waking up.

"Sam," she murmured, "I don't think helping her was a very good idea." Sam glared at Eva before turning and they both grabbed out their machetes.

"Everyone run!" They heard a smash and John's voice, Eva took off. She had always been a good runner in school, one of the fastest. She rushed passed Sam and Dean, pushed the barn doors open as she ran as fast as she could towards the cars.

Dean and Sam turned around, "dad!" Dean called, Eva turned on the spot to see nothing but bush. She rubbed her face; she couldn't believe John was left inside there! Eva kicked at the dirt, "dad!" Dean shouted again, Eva looked up at him and then back at the bush. Where was John Winchester?

John finally appeared and Eva sighed in relief, she ran her fingers over her jeans and stepped forward. "They won't follow," John told them all, "they'll wait until tonight, once a vampire gets your scent it's for life."

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Run," Eva offered, "it is the only thing you can do, or you can fight." Eva raised her eyebrows before shrugging her shoulders and stepping back.

"You've gotta find the nearest funeral home that's what," John informed them and Eva's eyebrows rose, what did dead people have to do with anything? "And take Eva would you; she's getting on my nerves!" John shouted over his shoulder, Eva scoffed.

"I'm not some dog you can pass around John!" Eva shouted before turning to look at the Winchester brothers, "can I come for a drive or do I have to flash my tits to get one?"

"Well-" Dean started to smirk until he was elbowed by Sam.

"Sure, get in." Sam pointed at the Impala and Eva slid into the back seat.

Unluckily—or luckily whichever way you look at it—Eva was passed off to Dean while Sam stayed with John. Eva didn't like it; did they think they could just pass her around because she was female? Dean was too busy tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he sang his heart out to AC/DC. Eva knew AC/DC, she was from Australia and they were from Australia.

Every good Australian knew who AC/DC was, had heard of them and most likely their parents were fans. Eva had been listening to AC/DC ever since she was little, her mother's friends would have parties and AC/DC would be some of the only music blurring from the speakers. Eva was raised in a party life; her mother just didn't want to stop partying.

"You keep look out," Dean turned to her as they pulled into the funeral home's car park.

"Why do I have to?" Eva turned on him and demanded, "If you haven't noticed, I'm smaller than you."

"Just let me do it," Dean sighed heavily, "do you ever not argue?" He exited the vehicle, slamming his door.

"Is that a trick question?" She shouted out of her rolled down window. She then looked down his frame; she pulled her lips down as she sat back. "Nice bum," she murmured with a small smile as she looked down at her journal.

Soon they were arriving back at the motel; Eva slid out of the car and stretched her arms above her head before following Dean into the motel. Dean opened the door and held it out for Eva, she stepped inside and noticed both Sam and John was sitting at the table. She kicked off her shoes and headed towards one of the beds, falling onto it.

Dean released a breath of air, "some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Did you get it?" John asked.

Dean pulled a brown paper bag out of his jacket and Eva turned her head, "I thought it was alcohol." Eva told them and Dean laughed before opening the bag and pulling out the Dead Man's blood, he passed it to John who smiled. "Creepy smile," Eva murmured before shoving her head on the pillow of the motel bed and stretching her back.

"You know what to do," John told everyone and Eva rolled onto her stomach with a groan.

In the dark of the night, Eva kneeled behind some bushes. She watched as the vampire female whacked Dean across his face, she shook her head but held on tightly to her bow and arrow. Eva watched as the woman kissed Dean and Eva curled her lip up in disgust, she pulled back her arrow as she hit the female. She came running out after Sam and John.

"Barely even stings," the female taunted and Eva only shot her a glare.

"Give it time sweetheart," John told the vampire, "they're all soaked in Dead Man's blood, it's like poison to you isn't it?" John asked with a grin on his face. Eva couldn't help but smile, she stood next to Sam, holding her bow tightly. She watched as the female fainted, "load her up; I'll take care of this one."

Eva followed Dean, her bow in hand as she looked out for any more surprises. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stopped by the car; rubbing her nose she noticed Sam was starting a fire. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep the warmth in. She hated the cold; summer and spring were her favourite months.

"Toss this on the fire," John threw something at Dean and Eva looked up. She heard John say something about blocking their scents but Eva was looking down at her phone. She frowned at her sister's text message, she wasn't interested. Her sister was back in Australia, probably in Sydney or Melbourne partying it up with her vampires every night.

"This stuff stinks," Dean coughed.

"That's the idea," John told his son. "Dust our clothes with the ashes and we'll stand a chance of not being detected," John informed them. Eva moved toward them, blowing the smoke away from her face.

"Are you sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked and Eva nodded.

"Of course," Eva shoved her hands in her pockets. "Vampires mate for life, her man is going to come after us and well, try to kill us because we've taken her away from him." Eva shook her head, "I've seen it." She murmured vaguely, Sam frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"But the blood sickness will wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." Eva nodded along with John's words; she looked over at the female whose head was lulling to the side.

"A half hour ought to do it," Sam fumbled around with his jacket.

"Then I want you out of here as fast as you can," John motioned over at Eva, "take Eva with you."

"But John," Eva protested.

"But," Sam went to say but was interrupted by Dean.

"Whoa dad you can't take them all yourself," Dean shook his head.

"I'll have her," John nodded over at the vampire female, "and the Colt."

"But after," Sam started to say, "we're gonna meet up right? Use the gun together, right?"

"You can't leave me here," Eva shook her head with a glare. "Listen I get I might be a pain in the ass but I've saved your ass more than you can count! You will need help with this Demon!" She argued and John looked away from his sons and Eva.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Sam asked, "You still want to go after the Demon alone." Eva could feel a fight breaking out. "You know I don't get you," Sam glared at his father. "You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like children," Sam countered.

"You are my children," John told Sam and Eva stepped back, another family argument. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad all due respect but uh, that's a bunch of crap." Dean buttered in with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"You know what Sammy and I have been huntin'," Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at his father. "Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself, you can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing Dean," John denied.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked a little harshly, "why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon," John shook his head. "It's a bad son of a bitch; I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive. That's why I need you to take Evangeline," John motioned to Eva who was standing off to the side.

"You mean you can't be as reckless," Dean and Eva murmured together, they both looked up at each other before turning away and looking over at John.

"Look," John paused and Eva could feel the heavy tension coiling around her. "I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me." Eva could feel the tears brushed her tear ducts, she wanted to cry at the sadness of it all but she wouldn't. "I can't watch my children die too, I won't."

"What happens if you die?" Dean asked.

Eva took a deep breath, "why do I have to go with them? I'm not your child," she added.

"Dad what happens if you die and we could have done something about it?" Dean motioned to Eva and Sam who stood beside him. "You know I've been thinking I," Dean shook his head, "I think maybe Sammy's right about this one, we should do this together. We're stronger as a family dad we just are. You know it," Dean looked down at Eva. "And she may not be family but you said she saved your ass a few times, she could help."

John looked down; Eva knew he was going to change the subject. "We're running out of time, you do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order," John walked away and entered his truck, Dean passed the female to him and Eva stepped back. She rolled back her shoulders, rolling her neck as she watched John drive away.

"I can't believe he left me," Eva murmured.

"Join the club sweetheart," Dean murmured from beside her.

"We're going after him right?" She asked Dean quietly.

"You bet." Dean grinned down at her, "but first, we have to do our part."

The barn was quiet, Eva followed Dean and Sam. There was one lone vampire, she stood behind a large pillar as Dean said something to the vampire and chopped off his head. She scrunched her nose up in disgust, leaving the barn as she noticed no other vampires were in there and headed toward the Impala. She slipped into the back seat, rubbing her eyes.

After this hunt she was going to sleep for a while.

Behind a tree, Eva watched as John was thrown into his car's window and she cringed. He was going to be pissed that his window had been smashed; she stood using a crossbow Sam had given her and shot one of the female vampires with an arrow dipped in Dead Man's blood. She smirked; she wished she had had the blood a few years ago.

They ran out of the trees, Dean shot one of the male vampires that started to go after them and Eva watched as Sam was tripped up. Dean rushed forward; Eva slowly walked after them as the vampire lifted Sam up and wrapped his arm around Sam's throat. "Don't, I'll break the neck." The vampire threatened and Eva scowled.

"That's not very nice," she murmured as she held her crossbow up.

"Put the blade and the crossbow down," the vampire told them both. Sam was starting to struggle and Eva immediately dropped her crossbow, she stepped back with her arms raised and Dean gave her a glare.

"What?" She hissed, "I know when lives are at stake." Sam continued to struggle, gasping for breath as Dean dropped the machete was holding with his arms up as he stepped back next to Eva who watched the exchange with a frown. She didn't want Sam to get hurt, she didn't want anyone to get hurt but it seemed it was inevitable.

"You people, why can't you just leave us alone?" The vampire asked them with a glare, "We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so," Eva heard John's voice and she looked up as John shot the Colt. She gasped as it hit the vampire's head; Sam was released and ran into both Dean and Eva.

"You right?" Eva asked Sam with a wry grin as he gasped.

The vampire fell to his knees, "Luther!" The female vampire screamed as Luther fell over, Eva watched as he hunched over, coughing slightly. Maybe the Colt really did kill anything. Eva watched as he exploded, she gasped in shock and stepped back. The female vampire went to go after John but was stopped by another as they rushed to their cars and sped away.

Eva stared in shock.

Soon they were back at the motel room; Eva stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a tank top and some tight jeans; her hair was falling in the curly waves she loved as she dried it with a towel. She looked up at Dean, smirking slightly at him before turning to her things and pulling a large, grey jumped over her head. She slipped on her socks as she looked up at John who entered the room.

"So boys," John addressed before looking over at Eva who was glaring at him, "and Eva."

"Yes sir," Sam whispered as they all walked closer to John.

"You ignored a direct order back there," Eva scoffed at John's words.

"Yes sir," Sam again spoke.

"We saved your ass," Dean pointed out and Eva couldn't help but grin.

"I always save your ass John," Eva replied cheekily as she rubbed the skin under her eyes.

"You're right," John acknowledged what Dean and Eva had said.

"I am?" Dean asked.

"Shh Dean," Eva whispered, "just bask in the glory of being right." Dean shot her a glare, Eva rolled her eyes. They were always so serious.

"It scares the hell out of me," John looked up, "you two—now three—are all I've got, but I guess we are stronger as a family. So, we go after this damn thing, together."

"Yes sir," Dean and Sam murmured together.

"Wait does this mean I'm a part of your little band of mighty heroes now?" Eva asked with cheeky grin.

"Huh," Dean murmured, "mighty heroes, I like that."

"Yes Eva," John grunted, "but listen to me and I don't want your damn attitude."

"I make no promises," Eva grinned as she grabbed her journal and threw her bag over her shoulder as she headed toward the car.


	3. Demons Don't Joke Around

**News articles, **legends and papers littered the walls as Eva yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She was tired, she had been sleeping for the last few days, and she had been sleeping a lot. It was like she was half dead, a coma patient maybe, the Winchesters had to squirt water on her to wake her up which she didn't appreciate and they soon learned what a monster really was.

"So this is it," John motioned to everything around them. "This is everything I know," Eva looked over at the Colt lying on the desk. "Look our whole lives I've been searching for this demon right, not a trace just nothing." Eva pursed her lips, "'til about a year ago, the first time I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off," Dean remembered as he spoke.

"That's right; the demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation," John explained.

"Alright, so what's this trail you found?" Dean started to move and Eva jumped up.

"John," she glared at him and he sighed, Sam and Dean turned to her.

"Eva was actually the one to find it," John motioned toward the Australian woman who walked closer to the table. "I told her about it and she started researching, got curious I guess and started to piece everything together."

"How do we know she's right?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me," Eva glared at all of them, "I may have only been a hunter for about a year or so but that doesn't mean I can't research," she glared at him. "Now are you going to let me tell you or do I have to gag you to make you listen?"

It was quiet as both boys nodded, standing back as she walked forward.

"So it started in Arizona," Eva began to explain, "and then New Jersey, California. Houses were burned down to the ground." Eva ran her fingers through her hair, "this demon is going after families, just like it went after your family. You guys aren't the only ones hit by this thing, remember that."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," John butted in, "the night of the kid's six month birthday."

Eva watched as Sam raised his eyebrows, "I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months," John confirmed.

"So basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason," Sam scoffed, "the same way it came for me?" It was quiet, John rubbed his face as Dean looked over at his brother and Eva stood back, waiting for Sam to speak. "So mum's death, Jessica, it's all 'cause of me?"

"You don't know that Sam," Dean denied.

"Oh really? 'Cause I think we're pretty damn sure!" Sam shouted.

"For the last time," Dean drawled, "what happened to them is not your fault."

"Yeah you're right it's not my fault!" Sam raised his voice, "but it's my problem!"

"No it's not your problem it's our problem!" Dean argued.

"Enough!" Eva shouted as she slammed her hands on the table in front of her, both of them turned around to face her. "I am sick to death of you two fighting, I get siblings have issues but that thing killed your mum, you both came from the same woman and it is both of your problem." Eva turned her sharp eyes to Sam, "Sam I get it, you think it is your fault but the demon could have gone after anyone, you just happened to be the baby there that night."

"Okay," John interrupted before the boys began to argue with Eva who would probably shoot them. "That's enough," he raised himself out of his seat, it was quiet as everyone turned away from each other. Eva crossed her arms over her chest, plonking herself back onto the couch.

"So why's it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked as he spun around to face John and Eva.

"Look I wish I had more answers," John told Sam, "I do, and Eva and I have always been one step behind it. Look we've never gotten there in time to save," John shook his head.

"Alright so how do we find it?" Dean asked, "Before it hits again?"

Eva jumped up, "there are signs before it hits," she pointed at one of the weather articles they had pinned up. "Days before these fires signs begin to appear, cows begin to die, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms." Eva sighed, "And then I well, I researched the fire in Lawrence and, well." Eva gulped.

"These things happened in Lawrence," Dean realised and Eva nodded solemnly.

"A week before your mother died," John confirmed, "and in Palo Alto." John turned to Sam who looked shocked, scared even. "Before Jessica, and these signs, they're starting again. Eva found it," John pointed at Eva.

"Where?" Sam turned to Eva.

She looked up at him, not blinking as her eyes never wavered, "Salvation, Iowa."

Soon they were on the road, Eva was in the passenger seat of John's Ute, and she had her long hair up in a ponytail as she frowned. She was surprised John's boys had taken the news so well, or maybe they just didn't deal well with emotions and bottled it up. If she was them, she would have freaked, but I guess stopping the demon was what mattered most to them.

Eva rubbed her hands on her jeans; it would be a long drive. She wasn't used to such long drives; she usually caught a plane when she lived back in Australia. It took almost a whole day to get from one end of her state to get to the other end; it wasn't like America how it only took a few hours to get to another state or something like that.

Her legs felt cramped up, uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. The drive was long as they began to pull into the road that led to Salvation. John pulled off the road onto a bit of dirt, Eva jerked forward with a frown as he pulled to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" She asked him, he didn't answer as he stepped out of the car, "John!" She shouted.

Scrambling out of the car, Eva's shoes dug on the dirt as she wrapped her blanket around her body, "what is it?" Dean asked.

John slapped the back of his truck, "son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

John shoved his hands in his pockets as Eva slipped, squealing as she gripped hold of the side of the truck. "Shit," she hissed under her breath as she held herself up. "Ew, the mud," she cringed.

"I just got a call from Caleb," John told them and Eva frowned.

"Hang on, when?" Eva asked as she carefully walked forward.

"You were asleep," John told her she shrugged, it was a long drive, how could she not sleep?

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"He's fine, Jim Murphy's dead." John suddenly told them and Eva cringed, someone was dead?

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked in shock, John looked as if he was in pain as he nodded his head, "how?"

"Throat was slashed," John sighed, Eva couldn't help but grimace. "He bled out." Everyone turned away, sighing heavily. "Caleb said they found traces of sulphur at Jim's place."

"The demon?" Dean looked for confirmation, "the demon?" He asked louder.

"I don't know," John shook his head, "could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close," John offered.

"What do you wanna do?" Dean asked his father.

"Now we act like every second counts," John looked over at Eva who was leaning against his truck. "There's two hospitals in the health centre in this country, we split up and cover more ground. I want records, I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids," Sam shook his head, "how the hell are we gonna know which one is the right one?"

"We check 'em all that's how," John told Sam, "got any better ideas?"

"No sir," Sam murmured.

"Eva in the truck," John ordered and Eva moved shakily, afraid of slipping on the mud. She moved toward the truck and slid inside, she wrapped her arms around herself as she yawned tiredly. Rubbing the skin under her eyes, Eva frowned, demons don't joke around. Was this demon really targeting John's friends? Eva couldn't be sure but she was terrified.

John slipped into the car, starting it up as Eva kept quiet. She fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket, not saying anything, hoping she wouldn't make him angry. Eva looked out the window, resting her chin in her hand. It would be a long week of finding and killing this demon, Eva hoped they would be able to get him in time.

In Salvation, Eva stepped out of the Ute and shoved her hands into her pockets, her hair whipped around her face as she looked at John. "I'm gonna head to the library, find what I can about babies and demons." Eva paused, "I can't go in there, and it'd be suspicious with me in there."

John nodded stiffly, "of course."

Eva didn't go to the library; she went for a walk instead. Hitching her bag over her shoulders, she kept her head down. She wasn't running way; she was just taking a well-deserved break of hanging out with the Winchesters. They were stressing her out, especially John and his mad chase for the demon that killed his wife.

Though Eva could understand he wanted revenge, he loved Mary and to suddenly lose her like that must have been heart wrenching. Eva could never understand such heartbreak; she had yet to fall in love with anyone so she didn't really understand.

"I thought you were going to the library," Eva heard a voice and she turned around to see Sam.

"And I thought you were going to research babies," Eva grimaced as she turned to Sam.

"I had a vision," Sam muttered, forgetting that Eva had no idea about his powers.

"What?" She asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "I get visions, and it's hard to explain but-" he paused as he looked up in shock, shoving Eva lightly out the way as he jogged over to a woman pushing a pram.

Eva was confused, "Sam!" She shouted after him, "What do you mean?"

"Hey," she watched him speak to the woman as Eva rushed to his side. "Here let me help, you look like you don't need that anymore."

Eva frowned, what the hell was going on?

"Oh thanks," the woman smiled as she went to make her umbrella smaller.

"She's gorgeous," Sam looked down at the baby and so did Eva, the baby was cute. "Is she yours?"

"Yeah," the woman answered.

"Oh wow, hi." Sam started to walk with the woman and Eva had to hurry after them. "I'm sorry I'm rude, I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Eva, we've just moved in up the block." He shook the woman's hand.

"Oh hey," the woman then turned to Eva, "I'm Monica, this is Rosie."

"It's nice to meet you," Eva smiled.

"Rosie, hi Rosie," Sam looked down at the little baby again.

"So welcome to the neighbourhood," Monica smiled, "where are you from?" She turned to Eva.

"Oh," Eva rubbed her palms on her jeans, "Australia, I moved here for work a few months ago."

"She's such a good baby," Sam put an arm around Eva's shoulders making her grimace a little, his girlfriend? No way, he was cute and all but Eva did not want to date a Winchester.

"I know, she, I mean she never cries." Monica started to explain, "She just stares at everybody, sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's like she's reading your mind." Eva raised her eyebrows, I mind reading baby, weird.

"What about you Monica?" Sam asked as he grimaced a little, "have you lived here long?"

"Um, my husband and I we bought our place just before Rosie was born." She pointed at the house across from them, Eva stared at it. It was so clean, so… family.

"How old is Rosie?" Sam queried, didn't this woman wonder if he was a creep?

"She's six months today," Monica informed Sam who paled, Eva realised that somehow he must have known this would be the house the demon would attack, how could he have known something like that? "She's big right, grown like a weed."

"Yeah," Sam murmured. "Monica."

"Yeah," Monica frowned as she leaned forward.

"Just ah," Sam nodded as he smiled at her. "Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah you too Sam," Monica looked at Eva, "you too Eva."

"I better take Sam home before he makes an even bigger fool of himself," Eva tugged on Sam as Monica laughed.

"I know how that is," she winked at them before heading home. "We'll see you around."

Sam and Eva headed across the street, Sam turned and looked back. Eva watched as a man got out of the car and headed over to Monica and Rosie, he kissed Monica and Eva frowned. She then turned as Sam rubbed his eyes, grunting in pain as he hunched over and breathed heavily, Eva's eyes widened in alarm, what the hell was happening?

"Sam?" She asked nervously, "Sam is this one of those visions you were telling me about?" She shook him as he stood up slowly.

"It's gonna happen to them," he rolled his shoulders as if they hurt. Eva frowned, was he okay?

"Come on," she grabbed him as they started hurrying back to the motel. "And while we're heading back you can explain to me about the whole 'she's my girlfriend' thing, I'm afraid I wouldn't date any of you Winchesters."

"It's either that or explain why the hell my sister has such a weird accent," Sam pointed and Eva nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll let you off, but you really need to explain your freaking ass juju stuff in your head." She pointed to his head and he grimaced before following her as they headed toward the motel. Eva was a little worried about Sam, how the hell could he see visions? He was obviously special, but what if someone tried to kill him for it?

Eva owed John and would protect his sons as much as she could while she was with them.

Inside the motel room, John and Dean sat on the beds as Eva sat beside Sam at the dining table. Emotional support perhaps? She wasn't sure but if John started getting ideas about how crazy his son was, she'd stick up for him since she witnessed his vision. And oh how it freaked her out, if he ever had a vision in front of her again she'd probably be really freaked again.

And she didn't get freaked out easily.

"A vision?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sam spoke in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead, "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"Alright anything that's gonna happen to this woman you met because?" John asked.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them," Sam explained and Eva sat back, he had had them before?

"It started out as nightmares and then he started having 'em while he was awake," Dean stood up as he explained, walking over to his brother and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam muttered, "It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon the stronger the visions get."

Eva sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, "damn," she sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. "This demon is messed up, these demons don't joke around."

John sent Eva a sharp look to silence her, Eva realised he did that a lot to her. "Alright, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked his sons.

"We didn't know what it meant," Dean explained as he turned.

"Alright something like this starts happening to your brother you pick up the phone and you call me." John told his son, Eva shook her head.

"Call you?" Dean asked, "Huh, are you kiddin' me? Dad I called ya from Lawrence, alright, Sam called when I was dying." Eva winced, "but gettin' you on the phone I had a better chance at winning the lottery." Eva hung her head, she was glad he hadn't brought anything up about her being with John when they weren't. She felt bad enough as it is, they were neglected and she was helping John find the thing that killed their mother.

John hung his head, "you're right." John acknowledged, "Although I'm not so crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look guys," Sam started to speak and Eva turned to him, "vision or no vision, the fact is we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through."

"No they're not," John sighed, "no one is, ever again."

A phone rang and Eva picked it up quickly, smiling sheepishly at Sam. "Hello?"

"Who's this?" A female voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Eva," Eva stretched out her legs, "and I'm sorry if you think Sam will date you but he's got a girlfriend now, I wouldn't call again." Sam's cheeks flushed and glared at Eva.

"Put Sam on the phone," the voice sighed heavily and Eva passed the phone over.

"Sam," Eva held out the phone, "you're bitch wants you."

"Who is this?" Sam asked as he frowned at Eva, it was silent as Eva watched Sam listen to the woman on the other end of the phone. Eva didn't realise Sam had lady callers, it was kind of cute because she didn't think Sam would be the type of guy to hand out his phone number to just anyone. "Meg," Sam finally said and Eva frowned.

He didn't sound too happy.

"Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." Sam spoke into the phone and Eva stood up.

"What?" She whispered and Dean glared at her, Eva had a feeling that Dean didn't like her very much.

"Just your feelings, that was a seven story drop." Sam said in disbelief, Eva frowned, were they hanging around a demon or something? Or was this chick just Super Woman? John walked forward and Eva stepped back. "My dad?" Sam asked into the phone, "I don't know where my dad is."

Sam handed over the phone to John who held his hand out, Eva shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the boys. She didn't bother saying anything, the energy was low and everyone seemed worried about this Meg chick. Maybe they didn't tell her everything, maybe they just kept her out of the loop because she wasn't family.

She could understand, but she was putting her life on the line to help them, the least they could do was keep her informed.

"This is John," John held the phone to his ear; John kept his back to them as Eva leaned against the nearest wall. "I'm here," John told Meg. "Caleb?" John asked frantically and Eva stood up straighter, what? "Caleb?" John asked again, "listen to me, he's got nothing to do with anything, you let him go." Eva desperately wanted to hear what Meg was saying but she stayed quiet. "I don't know what you're talking about, Caleb?" John asked again and Eva rubbed her face as it paled. "Caleb?" John shouted. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that? Okay," John murmured and Eva looked up.

"John," she said his name as she frowned, "what's she saying?" He held out his hand to shush her.

"I said okay, I'll bring you the Colt." Eva gasped at John's words, "it's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there. That's impossible, I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on a plane." Eva desperately wanted to know what Meg was saying, but it didn't seem like John would let her. John put down the phone and Eva rushed over to him.

"John?" She peered up at him, "what's wrong?"

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked John as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Eva was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, head in her hands.

"Either that or she's possessed by one," John shook his head.

"What the hell is the difference?" Eva spat, "stupid whore, if I get my hands on her I am gonna-"

"Whoa slow down princess," Dean interrupted Eva.

"It doesn't really matter," John looked over at Eva.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln," John told them all.

"What?"

"John!" Eva shouted.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice, if I don't go, a lot of people die." John began to explain, "Our friends die, and so will Eva." Eva tensed up; she would die if he didn't give them the Colt?

"Dad the demon is coming tonight, for Monica and her family." Sam reminded his father, "That gun is all we got. You can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John asked. "Look besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"So what you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked.

"Antique store," John corrected.

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look as long as its close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." John explained.

"Yeah but for how long?" Dean argued. "What happens when she figures it out?"

"You're an idiot John Winchester," Eva spoke up from the bed.

"Eva," John warned and she clenched her jaw shut, "just, I just need to buy a few hours that's all."

"You mean for Dean and me?" Sam motioned to his brother with his head. "You want us to stay here," all men had tears in their eyes and Eva stood up. It looked like she was leaving with John; she ran her fingers through her head as she walked over towards them. "And kill this demon by ourselves."

"No Sam," John looked up at his youngest son, "I want to stop losing people we love, I want you to go to school, I want, and I want Dean to have a home. I want Mary alive," John turned away from them and Eva looked down at her feet with tears gathered in her eyes. "It's just; I just want this to be over."

Eva looked up at John, "am I… am I coming with you?"

"No," John put his hands on Eva's shoulders. "You protect my boys," he nodded at Sam and Dean and she nodded. "And then you get the hell out of here, head back home, get your mum off the drugs and have a normal life. Become that psychologist you wanted to be," John looked down at her.

"But-"

Eva's protest was cut short, "no arguments Eva, you don't deserve this life. None of you do," he looked up at his sons.

"Yes John," Eva stood back, not in the mood to argue.

It was a solemn day; Eva was not in a good mood anymore.

* * *

**Okay I realise this might not be the best chapter and Eva isn't in it much (well I don't think she is, I dunno, you be the judge of that), it was kind of hard. I hope you enjoyed it though, I really like writing about Eva and the Winchesters. I am hoping to write the second part soon but I am not sure when.**

**So Eva is staying with the boys and I haven't put anything Meg said because the boys didn't hear it in the motel room in the episode. Well I don't think they did, so I didn't think Eva would hear it either.**

**Meg also said when she was talking about everyone John ever loved would die, she always mentioned Eva "starting with that pretty little brunette you're hunting with". But of course she never mentioned it in the episode, but if I had added what she said that's what I'd imagine Meg would say about Eva.**

**So anyway, keep reading and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Demons, Babies and Guns, Oh My!

**Beside a bridge in the cold,** Eva stood on the back of John's Ute as she looked down at Sam. "So how old are you?" She asked him curiously as he looked up at her, "I'm curious, I don't want to hook up with your or anything but dude, how old are you? Because you are giant, it's like the freakiest thing ever. Like your dad and Dean are short compared to you."

Sam frowned at Eva; she was weird, light hearted. She was different from all the hunters they knew, she laughed all the time and was cheeky. She seemed like she was happy, she didn't care that she was putting down monsters as long as she could have a good time. It was different, something Sam wasn't used to because he hated hunting.

Although, Dean was kind of similar.

"Stop talking Eva," John barked and she frowned.

"Fine," she crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked, Sam shook his head. Whatever she was planning could not be good. "You know if I grew up here I would have been a cheerleader," Eva smirked, "ready, okay!" She shouted in a false cheery voice while she clapped her hands together, "I'm sexy, I'm cute I'm popular to boot! I'm bitchin', great hair the boys all love to stare." She winked as she pushed her hair back.

"Eva if you don't shut up I swear," John glared up at her and she smiled.

"John," she whined as her shoulders slumped forward and she curled her back over, pouting.

"That shit don't work on me Evangeline," he reminded her.

"Oh right," she rest her hand on Sam's head, "you grew up with this one." She pulled at Sam's cheeks and he swatted her hand away.

"Do you take drugs?" Sam asked her curiously as she jumped down from the Ute.

"Used to," Eva murmured as she looked down at her feet, "I um," she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh look, Dean's here!" She shouted changing the subject as the Impala pulled up. Sam turned as John shut the box full of weapons; Eva wrapped her jacket around her tightly as she watched the dark car pull up.

"Did you get it?" John asked referring to the fake Colt they were going to give to the demons. Well John was going to give to the demons; Eva ran her fingers through her hair as she looked around. It kind of felt like a drug deal, in a secluded spot where nobody could see, it was awfully suspicious.

Dean walked over and put his hand in his jacket, pulling out a paper bag. Eva stood beside Sam, peering closely as she watched Dean hand over the gun to his dad. John began to pull out the gun, "you know this is a trap don't you?" Dean asked his dad, John pulled out the gun, "that's why Meg wants you to come alone."

"I can handle her," John told his son as he smiled slightly, "got a whole arsenal loaded, "holy water, amulets."

"Dad," Dean stopped his father from speaking, Eva and Sam kept their mouths shut.

"What?" John asked as he looked up from studying the gun.

"Promise me something," Dean looked at his father.

"What's that?"

"If this thing goes south," Dean looked at his father; Eva noticed he looked like he was almost in pain. "Get the hell out, don't get yourself kill alright, you're no good to us dead." His voice cracked slightly, Eva sucked in a deep breath as she looked over at John who nodded and looked down.

"Same goes for you," John nodded his head as he looked at his son. "Alright listen to me; they made the bullets special for this colt. Only four of them left, without 'em this gun is useless. You make every shot count." John looked over at his sons before looking down at Eva; she was nodding her head as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded his head obediently.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight," _twenty two years_ Eva realised, John probably wanted to tell them all not to screw up. "Now it's here, I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now," John sighed as he looked down at Eva, "and Eva." He looked down at the ground, "it's your fight," he informed them. "You finish this, you finish what I started, you understand?"

It was quiet, Eva watched as John handed over the gun and she felt a lump in her throat. She was a very emotional person, and now she wanted to cry because she felt all the emotions swirling inside of her. A while ago she didn't realise how serious it was, she was joking around like she had no care in the world. But now she wanted to cry, she knew the seriousness of it and she wanted to cry because of it.

Dean gripped the gun as Sam sucked in a deep breath of air, "we'll see you soon dad." Sam informed his dad as he turned to him nodding.

John smiled slightly as he looked at all of them, "I'll see you later." He squeezed Sam's shoulder as he turned to Eva; Eva's eyes were welled up with tears. She was an impulsive person and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, she wanted to cry but she didn't want to seem weak.

"Thank you John," she cried, "you've been like a dad to me. I'll protect them," she pulled away as he nodded at her, ruffling up her hair and heading toward his vehicle. She stood back; wrapping her arms around her body as she shyly looked at the two Winchester brothers. But she turned back around, watching as John drove away from them all.

"Later," Dean nodded his head slightly at the back of his dad's vehicle.

"So guys," Eva looked back at them, "sorry you're stuck with me."

"As long as you don't stuff up," Dean pointed at her with a glare, "we'll be cool."

"Shut up Dean," Eva rolled her eyes with her arms crossed as she stepped back, "I'm a good hunter, and you probably just don't want to be shown up by a girl."

Dean glared, "God you-"

"Guys," Sam interrupted them both, "we've got to go stop this demon."

"Right," both Dean and Eva nodded their heads, heading toward the Impala as they slipped inside and ignored each other.

It was dark as they sat out front of Monica's house, Eva watched through the window as Monica took a plate from her husband as she smiled at him. How normal, how _cliché_ Eva couldn't help but think as she gazed at them in utter boredom. Eva leaned forward between Sam and Dean's heads; she ran her fingers through her hair.

"So how are we gonna save them?" Eva asked.

"Maybe we could tell 'em there's a gas leak," Sam offered as a solution but Eva scrunched up her nose, "might get 'em out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah and how many times does that actually work for us?" Dean asked as he looked over at his brother.

"Yeah," Sam murmured.

"It's kind of terrifying," Eva murmured as Sam turned his head to look at her, "we're going to face the thing that killed you're mum, we're going to get your revenge." Eva rubbed Sam's shoulder, "but at the same time, what if we fail?"

"Don't speak like that," Dean said harshly as he turned around to face Eva, "we won't fail."

"Okay," she sighed heavily as she sunk into her seat.

"Could always tell 'em the truth," Sam said and Eva's head whipped around, she stared at him in disbelief as Dean smirked.

"Nah," Dean dragged the world out.

"I know," Sam turned away.

"God," Eva rubbed her head, "Sam you're crazy, and they wouldn't believe us anyway."

Sam sucked in a deep breath of air, "I know, I know I just," Sam cut himself off with a sigh as he shook his head. "What's coming for these people," he shook his head.

"We've only got one move and you know it right," Dean continued to speak, "the demon will show itself and then, we get it before it gets them."

"I wonder how dad is doin'," Sam suddenly spoke up and Eva turned to him.

"John's strong Sam, he'll be okay." She murmured, although she wasn't quite sure, but she would believe it.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' him up," Dean grunted and Eva sat back.

Sam snorted, "I'd feel better if he were here backin' us up."

"Well he's not here and we're not there," Eva told them both as she slapped the seats of the Impala. "We're here and he's there, we've all got a job to do and we're gonna save these people before they can end up…" she trailed off. "We're going to stop this demon, whether I have to do it myself while you go off to help your dad."

"No," Dean barked at Eva, "we're all doing this together, whether you like it or not."

Later, as Monica and her family prepared to head to bed, Eva was bored; she was shifting uncomfortably as she stared at the house. "This is weird," she heard Sam say and she turned her attention to him.

"What?" Dean turned to his brother.

"After all these years we're finally here," Eva cocked her head to the side as she listened to Sam's words. "It doesn't seem real."

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job like always," Dean turned away from his brother.

"Yeah but this isn't like always," Sam reminded his brother.

"True."

Sam sucked in a deep breath, "Dean uh, I wanna thank you."

"For what?" Dean looked slightly startled.

"For everything," Sam looked at his brother and Dean shifted suddenly, glancing at his brother. "You've always had my back."

"Look," Eva moved between them as she ran her fingers through her hair, "sorry to break this up but I'm gonna you know, move out of the car so you guys can have your moment. I don't want to interrupt this beautiful thing with my foot in my mouth." She then frowned before sliding out of the car; she didn't want to listen to them so she moved further from the car.

Even though the Winchester family was pretty messed up—Eva couldn't talk, her family was messed up too—they still cared about each other. Her family couldn't say that, her sister ran away and got turned into a vampire, her mum kicked them out and screwed any man who was willing, Eva got stoned or ran off to Perth—then America—and her brother overdosed, killing himself and everyone else who was smoking with him when his house set on fire.

The Winchesters still cared about each other, even if it was hard for them to show it. Eva thought it was sweet, not that she'd ever say it out loud because that would be pretty damn embarrassing.

Although, she'd like to have a family like the Winchesters, it would be nice. Her cousin's family had been real close, always trusting each other and always being there for each other. When Eva got into horrendous fights with her mother that left her bawling her eyes out, she'd run to her cousins and hang out with her mum's sister's kids. They would always welcome her there with open arms, Eva missed them.

Wrapping her arms around her body, Eva shivered. It was cold, really cold, she didn't like it. Her body felt like it was going to freeze, how could someone live in this weather? She needed to steal one of Dean's or Sam's jackets, those would keep her warm. If they had a problem with it than they could get stuffed, she was freezing cold and it wasn't funny.

Walking back over to the car, she leaned down at Dean's window as he called John. "He's not answering," Dean informed them as he flipped his phone shut.

"Fucking hell," Eva hissed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe Meg was late," Sam suggested, "maybe cell receptions bad."

"Yeah well," Dean shook his head.

"When is this demon coming?" Eva asked with a sigh, freezing air leaving her mouth like smoke. "I am freezing my butt off; I am going to make sure this demon understands that it isn't nice." Eva kicked at the ground; Dean glared at her a little. Eva was different from them, less serious, he didn't like it.

"Wait," Sam muttered with a frown, Eva turned around as she heard the radio start to play up, what? "Listen," he told both Eva and Dean as he started to fiddle with the radio. The wind began to pick up, leaving Eva even more freezing than before. She wrapped her jacket around her tighter, lights began to flicker as leaves and twigs began to whip around. "It's coming," Sam gulped and both Winchesters made a move to get out of the car.

"Is it a bad time if I ask to borrow one of your jackets?" Eva asked as she gripped her jacket closer to her body, both men shook her head and she narrowed her eyes, whatever happened to chivalry? She didn't voice her opinion as she followed both of them across the street.

She bounced up and down quietly on the balls of her feet as they broke in; Eva wrapped her jacket around her body as they walked in quietly. Helping them kill the demon would be interesting; she had never come across a demon before. Well, she had once but the demon left the body before she could decide what the hell to do to the demon.

Inside the house Eva walked quietly, "get out of my house!" She heard as someone swung a back, she backed away as she heard the person shout again, "Get out of my house!" She stared in shock as Dean grabbed the bat the man was swinging. He hit a wall as Dean shoved him against it; Eva was standing back as she watched the scene unfold.

"Mr Holt please!" Sam hissed.

"Be quiet and listen to me," Dean whispered, "we're trying to help you."

"Charlie!" Monica called out.

"Okay?" Dean asked.

"Is everything okay down there?" Monica called down again.

"Monica get the baby!" Charlie shouted up the stairs and Eva cringed. Sam and Dean began to protest, "You stay away from her!" He shouted and Eva moved away from them as she headed up the stairs, she pulled her hair into a pony tail as she spotted Monica. She hid behind a wall, peeking out from behind the wall.

Eva watched as Monica walked into the nursery, Eva noticed a figure. "What are you-" Monica's voice was cut short and Eva ran into the room, herself being flung against a wall and held there by the demon. Monica slid up against the wall, Eva watching frantically as Monica's body was moved along the wall and up onto the roof.

Sam ran in and Eva could still hear Monica struggling, Eva wanted to cry out but she stopped herself as Sam shot at the demon, only it disappeared. Eva heard Monica call out for Rosie only she watched in shock as she slid down the wall and Monica screamed as she dropped.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam shouted.

"Rosie, Rosie!" Monica began screeching for her baby and Eva ran toward Rosie only Dean got their first. They all rushed out of the room, Monica still screaming for her baby as the cot burst into flames after Dean had lifted the baby into his arms. Eva gasped as she looked over her shoulder, running out of the room.

They rushed out of the house, coughing as Eva rubbed her forehead. She felt like she was burning, she knew she'd probably get sick as she rubbed her arms. "You get away from my family!" Charlie shouted as he pointed at them.

"But Charlie they saved us!" Monica rounded on him and argued her voice throaty from the smoke she had inhaled. "They saved us," she began to sob as she turned and Dean gave her Rosie. "Thank you," Monica sobbed as Charlie wrapped his arms around Monica and his daughter.

Eva watched from the sidelines, rubbing the back of her neck as she nodded. She didn't do much to help; she was only thrown up against a wall. "It's still in there," she heard Sam growl and she turned to look at a figure looking down at them. Her whole body shivered, she felt ill as it looked down at them.

Sam went to run but Dean wrapped his arms around his brother to stop him, "Sammy no!"

"Dean let me go it's still in there!" Sam roared in pain, Eva couldn't help but cringe a little.

"It's burning to the ground!" Dean shouted, "It is suicide!"

"I don't care!" Sam roared in his brother's face.

"I do!" Dean shouted at his brother. Eva looked up at the window, her whole body shaking as she stared at the demon.

_Evangeline_, she felt something wrap around her body, something calm as she stared at the demon. Only the calm snapped, Eva coughed as she fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her body. She shook slightly, the demon disappearing from the window. She watched the house burn, coughing on the ground as she stared at where the demon was.

Arms wrapped around her, tugging her toward the car.

Sitting on a bed in the motel, Eva was sitting by the window, staring out. Dean was pacing as he called his father and Sam was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She traced patterns on the window; she couldn't help but question herself about earlier. What did the demon do to her? She'd never had contact with a demon before, she didn't want it.

Although, it could have been her coping mechanism at what she was seeing. Maybe something in her brain was trying to help her understand what was going on; after all she had never witnessed such a thing before.

And its eyes… it freaked her out.

"Come on dad answer you phone," Dean was annoyed, "damn it! Something's wrong," he told both Eva and Sam. "You hear me? Something's happened."

"You should have just let me go in there," Sam croaked, "I could have ended all this."

Eva moved away from the window, she moved toward Sam, sitting beside him as she touched his shoulder lightly, "shut up." She told him.

"Sam," Dean moved closer to the both of them, "the only thing you would end was your life."

Sam turned to Dean, "you don't know that."

"You're so naïve," Eva shook her head as she moved away from him.

"So what you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Yeah," Sam stood up as he nodded, "you're damn right I am."

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." Dean told his brother, "Not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam hissed, "we have been searching for this demon our whole lives, it's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it," Dean spat, "I do. But it's not worth dying over."

"What?" Sam looked angry; Eva couldn't help but sigh heavily as she excused herself.

"Look guys," she held her hands up, "shut up for a minute, I'm going to take a breather because obviously this doesn't involve me." She pointed to the front of the motel room and Dean nodded.

Out in the dark of the night, the cool air blew around Eva. She looked back at the motel room, not bothering to enter until one of them came to get her. Everything was getting to them, it was getting to her. She felt cold, frightened and sick. She wanted to head home where it would be warm, but was Australia really her home anymore?

She wasn't sure; she hadn't been there for months so she really couldn't call it home. The door to the motel opened and Eva turned her head, her thoughts interrupted as Dean stood in the doorway. He looked solemn, hurt, as if he was that little boy who lost his mother all those years ago. Eva gulped; she ran her fingers over her forehead as she looked at him.

"What's happened?" She knew something had happened; by the way he was looking at her. "Is something wrong with Sam? Did you get a hold of John?"

"They've got him," Dean finally spoke.

"John?" She asked, "The demons have John?"

All Dean did was nod, and that was all it took to get Eva's butt into gear.

* * *

**Ah, thank you for reading my story, I hope you like Eva. I've realised that I am going to follow the storyline with my own little twists; I already have my plans for when Dean goes to Hell, when he goes to 2014 and the year when Sam goes to hell (I'll give you a hint for that, Sam loses his soul and Eva loses her memories), so yeah. :)**

**I hope you like this, I have two more chapters to go before season one is over and then we go onto season two. I hope you all enjoy this, I love writing about this.**

**It is a Dean/OC story but I was thinking I wanted to add an OC for Sam but I don't want to push it, I think for this story I will focus on more Dean/Eva than I will on Sam. But I hope you enjoy it, please review, but thank you for the favourites and follows!**


	5. Where the Hell is John?

**So this is the part in my story that is not part of the storyline, instead of finding their father in the apartment/hotel building, they lose him again and have to travel around trying to find their father. Oh and there might be something you find racist in here it is not meant to be, it is just Eva and Dean's characters trying to prove they are better than each other by putting their countries into their argument. I am Australian and some things that Eva believes I don't, and some things she says I don't.**

**So please don't go 'you're racist omg, you bitch' when I have explained to you it is the storyline and their characters.**

**Thank you.**

**Oh and I'll add the meaning to words/phrases I used at the bottom. Sorry it is shorter than normal too, I just needed to update it because I haven't in ages.**

* * *

**Inside the Impala,** Eva almost slid across the back seat as Dean pulled out around a corner. She put a hand on the window beside her and on the roof above her to stop from sliding across the seat. She looked at the back of Sam's head, from what she knew he was angry. Why was he angry? Probably because the demon didn't die, Eva wanted the demon to die, it was creepy as hell and she didn't like creepy things. He was like the spider of demons, creepy and should be put down; he was the creepiest of them all.

"I'm telling you Dean we could have taken 'im," Sam muttered.

"All we need is a plan," Dean ignored his brother; he focused on the road as he began to inform Eva and Sam. "Now they're probably keeping dad alive we just gotta figure out where, they want to trade him for the gun." Dean looked over at his brother's angry face, "what?"

"Dean if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked his brother, "Dad he might be-"

"Don't," Dean snapped as he cut off his brother.

"Look I don't want to believe it any more than you," Eva watched the boys; they really were a weird bunch, Sam had turned to his brother to continue speaking. "But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing we still have the Colt, we could still finish the job." Eva was mostly staring at the back of their heads, she didn't know them well enough to know how they would react or what their expressions would be but Sam wanted his revenge, Dean just wanted to have a family.

"Screw the job Sam," Dean suddenly said sharply.

"Dean I'm just trying to do what he would want," Sam argued, "he would want us to keep going."

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already," Dean snapped, "listen to me, every case stops until we get him back you understand me? Everything," it was quiet as Eva decided to open her big mouth.

"Sam," Eva looked at the man, "you really have a shit taste in girls don't you?"

"Eva!" Dean barked, "Enough, you aren't funny, this isn't a joke. This is my dad's life!" Eva cringed as she sat back, looking down at her hands. She wanted to fight back, wanted to tell him that she knew it wasn't a joke but she loved John like he was her father or uncle, he had helped her. But Dean would make no room for arguments, she didn't want to walk somewhere and it seemed like Dean was slowly losing it.

Sam shifted uneasily at Eva's words, "yeah." He murmured quietly before sucking up his pride and asking his brother, "So how do we find him?"

Eva leaned forward, intent on listening and not opening her mouth. She didn't want to be yelled at again, "we got to Lincoln," Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel, his teeth were grinding against each other as he turned down another street. Eva gripped the top of the seat in front of her to keep from sliding away and hitting a window, she gritted her teeth and her fingers tensed, gripping tightly to the material of the Impala. Eva let go with one hand, Dean let out a sigh as the Impala straightened, he stepped on the pedal and Eva hit the back of the seat behind her.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath, it made her cough slightly from being winded. She needed her seat belt on but she couldn't be bothered, even though the fact wearing a seat belt had been drilled into her head since she was a kid. But now as an adult she had freedom, but her life could be cut short. Now that demons were in the picture and she had to find John with his sons, she gripped her thighs tightly. "When do you think we will get there?"

"Hopefully without any interruptions," Dean looked in the rear view mirror, his eyes meeting Eva's, "by five in the morning."

"Five in the morning?" Eva hissed as she moved forward, "you're such a drongo!" She hit the back of his head, "we will never make it there in time."

"What's a drongo?" Sam asked slowly, turning to frown at Eva.

"Don't listen to her Sammy," Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel, "she's not from around here, she speaks a funny language."

"We speak perfect English," Eva scowled, "fair crack of the whip mate; you speak weird arse words too."

Dean snickered at her accent, "at least you can understand us."

"You live here; you have to understand what people are saying." Eva retorted smartly, "I can understand Australians perfectly, you just don't understand us." Eva then narrowed her eyes, "obviously England realised how much they ruined you guys and found new land," Eva smirked, "so we are the better version of you."

"At least we had the guts to become our own country, instead holding onto our mother's hand and not letting go." Dean sneered, Eva turned to him with a glare.

Sam cleared his throat, "um guys, look back."

Both Eva and Dean looked behind them, abandoning their argument and swearing. There was red and blue lights heading towards them, Eva slipped back into her seat and build on her seat belt as Dean slowed down. Of course the police would come after them; Eva couldn't help but think it would just be another obstacle in the way of finding John. Eva nervously crossed her ankles, Dean was swearing under his breath and hit the dashboard, and she winced slightly. He had a very colourful vocabulary, but Eva couldn't fault him on it, she swore like it was nobody's business.

"Pull over," Sam ordered suddenly.

"No!" Dean barked as he gunned it, Eva sucked in a harsh breath, "we need to get to dad."

"Pull over Dean!" Eva shouted, "They'll take us in for resisting arrest and they'll get your plates and take in your car, a ticket won't give us any problems and credit card fraud will easily take care of the expenses!" Eva reminded him, hitting the back of his head and he turned around to scowl at her. "I am serious; if you don't pull over I am going to kill you."

"Fine," Dean spat like a child, slowing down and swerving to the side of the road. "But can you climb in the front and flash your tits?"

"What?" Eva shouted in outrage, her hands curled into fist because she knew if she didn't have them in fists she'd wring Dean's neck. Her fingers were just itching to just wrap themselves around his neck; he could be a real prick sometimes. "I am not doing that, don't be a dick!" She wanted to kick the back of his chair but she suspected Dean would be angrier if he hurt his car and not him.

"Fine," Dean grunted, "you could help."

"Fuck off," she spat, "you got yourself into this mess so you charm your way out of it."

Sam sat back in his chair, jaw clenched. He couldn't believe how much Eva and Dean argued, it was like they couldn't help themselves. He suspected it was Eva's personality; she was so sweet to him but when it came to John and Dean she seemed to be defiant. She liked to fight them, like she got some sort of kick out of it; it slightly worried him if he was honest as he watched her glare at the back of Dean's head. But when she noticed him looking at her, her eyes softened and she sent him a quick smile before going right back to glaring at Dean. Sam didn't know how he was going to survive with the two of them at each other's throats.

"Hello boys, big night?" A gravelly voice spoke from the open window on Sam's side; Sam turned and blinked as the police officer flashed her torch in his eyes. Eva said something from the back and hissed when the light met her own sensitive eyes, "and girl."

"Sorry officer," Sam apologised, "we just found out that Eva's mum has been put in hospital so we have to get her to the airport." Both Eva and Dean blinked at the lie, she noticed that Sam seemed to pout slightly and his eyes got bigger. It made her grin behind her hand; it seemed Sam had even more charm than Dean did. Dean may have panty-dropping charm and a smile to match—ergo, he got women a lot—but Sam seemed to be able to pull the puppy dog eyes on anyone and he could get what he wanted, Eva would have hated growing up as his big sister.

"Why the airport?" The older officer asked suspiciously.

"I moved to America with Sam three months ago," Eva informed him, resting her right hand on his shoulder. "We met in South America when we were on a holiday, love at first sight." She drawled dramatically, "my mum lives back in Australia, his brother is just driving us to the airport so we can go see her, I'm afraid she doesn't have very long to live."

Dean shuffled, he couldn't believe the little woman who made him rethink his 'don't hit a woman' rule was actually a good actress, and she seemed to flutter those long eyelashes like those women who were _sweet_. Dean looked over at the old officer who looked tired, drained almost and Dean said just that, "you look tired officer, long night?"

"More like week," the officer murmured under his breath, just enough to make Dean smile. "So why so late at night?"

"Time zone differences," Eva replied without thinking, "it is about ten in the morning over there I think," Eva paused before nodding, "something like that. Mum doesn't think about my sleep when she calls, but I don't mind. She needs me, she's been sick for a few months now and I felt guilty leaving." Eva sighed like a heartbroken woman who knew her mother was dying, "but she said I needed to live my life and not to worry about her, it's hard."

"Hm," the cop looked at both Dean and Sam, Eva was still fluttering her eyelashes. "Okay, make sure you get to your mother in time ma'am and no speeding," he poked his fat finger at Dean who nodded.

"Of course officer," Eva replied with a shy smile, "thank you." As the officer left Dean drove off again and she laughed, "You're welcome Dean."

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked as he spun around on his seat, asking the exact same thing Dean was wondering.

"Drama," Eva explained, "I took it in high school and it has helped a lot, lying is so easy and I can be anyone you want me to be. I'm good at it, I got a scholarship into this famous school in Perth but I turned it down." Eva frowned, "I don't remember what I turned it down for but in this business," she motioned to everything around her with a smile, "has really needed my skills and clearly I am good at bullshitting."

"Huh," Dean seemed impressed but Eva knew he'd rather cut out his own tongue than admitting that he was just a little bit impressed by Eva.

They settled into silence, Eva leaning back as they zoomed towards Lincoln, she pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had it in and the curls fell to her elbows. She pushed it back and away from her forehead as she looked out the window. She wanted to ask them what if they didn't find John, or what if he was possessed, or worse yet… dead. Eva didn't want to think about it because she knew she'd make herself upset, but it was a possibility that they wouldn't find John or they'd find him and he would not be in the best shape or alright.

She wanted to bring it up with the brothers but she was sure it wouldn't go down well, especially if Dean had anything to do with it. Laying her head on the side of the car, she yawned slightly, patting her mouth. Her eyes felt heavy and they were hurting, she felt tired. Stretching one arm above her head, she laid her body across the back seat of the Impala, her cheek resting on the soft material of the seat as she felt herself being put to sleep from the sound of the car heading toward its destination.

When Eva came around again, she heard a door slam and she looked up as Dean sat in the front seat, smacking the steering wheel in anger. "He wasn't there!"

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Sam turned on him as Eva rubbed her eyes, staring wide eyed at them. Where was John Winchester?

"He wasn't there," Dean glared at his brother, "they've taken him somewhere else and now we've got to find him." Dean threw a note into the back of the car, it landed on Eva's lap and she picked it up. "And the only thing in there was that, demons think they're fucking clever."

_Winchesters,_

_You actually believed I would give you your dad? Please, I want the Colt and the longer you take to find your dear daddy and give us the Colt, the more time dear old daddy Winchester is in pain._

_Good luck,  
Meg_

Eva frowned, folding the paper up and handing it to Sam. He also read it over with a frown, "So… they are making us _find_ John?" Eva asked with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. "If they want the damn Colt so bad they can come get it!"

"Shut up Eva and let me think," Dean snapped and she scowled, "we need to find him."

"But we need to rest," Eva reminded him, "right now it isn't a smart idea to go searching for John because we are all dead on our feet and tired, we can pick up the hunt in the morning and I promise you we will find your dad." She laid a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, she pulled her hand away from him.

"Okay," Dean took a deep breath, "okay," Dean nodded as he rubbed his face. They were speeding off somewhere; Eva was gritting her teeth as her nerves jumped around her stomach. "Have you seen any place we can rest?" Dean turned to his brother as Sam solemnly pointed to the shabby motel they were passing. "Crap," Dean quickly swerved causing Eva to hit her head, she groaned slightly as she held her head and Dean quickly parked awkwardly, "I'll go get the room, you guys wait here." He looked stressed, Eva felt a bit guilty but they all needed rest because she was about to pass out any minute now.

"He's not okay is he?" Eva questioned Sam as she watched Dean's figure rush into the motel reception.

"Dean rarely is," Sam replied vaguely, he turned to Eva, "what do you think about all this?"

"Well," Eva moved closer to Sam as she yawned slightly, "I think you should go after the demon because it is what your dad would want," Sam went to open his mouth but Eva stopped him by holding up a finger. "But Dean is also right, your dad has been hunting this demon all his life, he wants to be the one to do it." Eva rubbed her eyes, "you should all do it together, finding your dad is important and killing this demon is something you need to do together." Eva looked out the window, "and we both know that Dean isn't going to rest until he finds your dad. Keeping your family is more important to him than killing this demon, Dean doesn't want to lose any more people."

Sam blinked as he looked at Eva, "how did you pick that up in only a couple of days of knowing us?"

"I'm a little too observant," Eva muttered sheepishly, "and too honest, I used to get so much shit in high school."

"I can believe that," Sam leaned back in his chair.

The door to the car opened as Dean ducked his head inside, "get your asses out of the car, the sooner we get to sleep the sooner we can wake up and search for dad."

* * *

**Fair crack of the whip – pretty much means 'give me a chance'**

**Drongo – pretty much a word for an idiot**


End file.
